The New Girl
by sillybones
Summary: Just R&R Please.


_**THE NEW GIRL**_

Cassy was standing in her washroom looking at herself in the mirror. She had a blue shirt and blue jeans on. Her short brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She thought her brown hair went with her hazel eyes. She had just moved to Jocyeville from Toronto and she was going to her new school for the first time. She was in grade 9 and she had never had any friends because she wasn't like all the other girls. The other girls always wore make-up and she never because she hated the stuff. So, she never fitted in.

When Cassy walked into her class, she sat at the back of the class as not to be noticed. When she sat down some girl turned around and look at Cassy. After a while she said in a snotty tone," Hi, my name is Miranda. What is your name""Cassy," Cassy said with out looking up from her desk. When Cassy looked back up a boy with short dirty blond hair caught her, when she looked at him. She noticed he was looking back at her. He had brown eyes that match what he was wearing. He wore a brown long sleeve shirt and brown jeans. Miranda had followed Cassy's gaze. Then Miranda said in a know-it-all voice, " oh, that's Jet. He is the coolest guy in the school."

Cassy noticed that Jet was in all her classes. When lunch finally came. Cassy took her lunch and went to the cafeteria to eat her lunch. Half way through the lunch Jet came up to her and said in a nice calm tone that made her feel like nothing bad was going to happen, " so, you are the new girl everybody is talking about." Cassy didn't know what to say but before she could say anything Jet had ask as if he had done it all the time to new people, " do you want to hang out with me and my friends?" Cassy could not believe what she had just heard. _No,_ she thought, _I must have heard it wrong_. But before she could think anymore of it everything went black.

When Cassy woke up she noticed that she was not at the school anymore. She was in a forest. "Oh, god," she whispered to herself, "where am I?" She looked around and then she stopped because she noticed that Jet was lying right beside her. Then she what had happened before she had blacked out. She knew she had to wake him but before she could everything went black. She noticed that a bag came over her head and then she got knocked out.

When Jet woke up he had forgotten everything. Then he remembered Cassy, that new girl that made him have weird feelings. He knew she was here but when he look he didn't see her. When he was looking something caught his eye. It looked like a girl but with pointy ears instead of round. She was coming closer to him. He was thinking of running until this strange person or thing said in a nice calming tone, " hi, my name is Yoko, I'm a wood elf. It is ok. No need to be afraid of me I won't hurt you. I can help you." then she paused and added, " I know who took your friend. I can help get her back." "You know where Cassy is?" Jet blurted out without thinking. "Yes, I do." Yoko replied. "But first can I ask what your name is?" Oh, right my name?" Jet said as if he had forgotten all about it. " my name is Jet." "Jet, that is a weird name." Yoko laughed then she saw his face and stopped herself. " oh, sorry." she said sadly " So, do you want me to help get your friend back?"

When Cassy woke for the second time she found she was in a room but there was only a bed and dresses. Before she could remember what happen the door opened and a short guy came in the room. Cassy knew at once by the look of the guy that he was a dwarf. She had read many books with dwarves in it. Then the dwarf said in a very low deep voice, "hi little miss, my name is Klok and the master wants to see you." Then he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room. They went down a long hallway and at the end of it there was a stair case. They went down the stair case and to the left. It came to a small room with a arm chair but the chair had no cushion on it. So, when Klok pushed Cassy into the chair she hurt herself on the springs. Cassy looked the room. Expect for the chair there were pictures on the wall. There were pictures of women, men, and children. Then opposite her chair there was another chair. In this sat a man. He had short brown hair and his eyes were gray, when Cassy looked into then she saw a man lost in a different world. The man opposite Cassy was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He just stared at Cassy and then finally he said with no pause for breath, " welcome to Clapato. I am the king Korantis." Cassy just stared at him. She was so afraid that she could not say a thing. The Korantis said in a suprised tone, " Klok, this young lady does not know that she is the princess of this country. I would what..." At that point Jet came through the door.

Cassy closed her eyes and when she opened them up aq\gain she was back in the cafeteria lying on the floor and Jet , Miranda where right beside her asking if she was ok. What had happened was it all a dream?


End file.
